


Drifting among the stars

by schrijverr



Series: Mechtober 2020 [1]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, F/F, Mechtober 2020, Out, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: Aurora & StarsAurora's perspective ofOut.
Relationships: The Aurora/Nastya Rasputina
Series: Mechtober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946104
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Drifting among the stars

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find thos work on my tumblr, which is @schrijverr as well. Hope you pop in and say hi, since i'd love to talk to y'all

“And you’re not coming back?”

Her love shook her head then pushed the airlock close, Jonny halfheartedly tried to stop it, but it wasn’t enough. 

It wasn’t enough.

The Aurora screamed at Jonny and cried. He was supposed to stop her, convince her love to stay with her, not leave her, but Jonny didn’t understand her language and the only person who would be able to translate the heartbroken hisses was floating away.

She supposed she was lucky that she had cameras on the outside of herself as well, since she could now watch for as long as possible while her love floated away between the stars. She didn’t feel very lucky at all.

Why?

Why, she wondered. Why hadn’t she been good enough for her love? Why couldn’t she follow her precious Nastya to the stars.

She had always floated between them herself, going from planet to planet through the bitter cold of space, but it had never felt so cold.

It couldn’t feel cold when she had her love to keep her engines warm for, but now her hollow halls felt emptier than they’d ever been.

Nastya disappeared with a hunk of metal that she claimed was her Aurora, but the Aurora knew she was right here. 

She was right here and she was alone.

The stars twinkled happily, it was a stark contrast to how they normally twinkled and Aurora couldn’t help but think that they were laughing at her. 

She’d always talked to Nastya about the stars while she fiddled with her mechanics, Aurora remembered how she had smiled at it and asked her to tell her more.

There were so many memories connected to the stars, memories of them together.

Aurora hated to see those memories tarnished by the image of her love disappearing into the dark to be among the stars that they had shared so much joy about on her own.

They were meant to be together, together in space.

She supposed Nastya thought they were, she’d told Jonny Aurora wasn’t her Aurora anymore, so at least she would be happy. 

Happy without Aurora.

Nastya was happy among their stars without Aurora, whom she’d claimed to love and told she’d never leave. She would drift among them and maybe think of their time together and smile at the memories.

Aurora hoped she would smile.

Yeah, she hoped Nastya would find her peace out among their stars. She hoped her love would think about her and smile. 

They might not be together anymore and she might feel like her love had abandoned her, but Aurora would keep looking at the stars and smile as she thought back on the good times and she hoped Nastya would do the same.

They could be apart together, drifting among the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> It's literally 2:15 am and I'v e just been waiting for AO3 to catch up on my timezone so that I can post this, since I'm so excited for Mechtober lol
> 
> Comments and Kudos, mean the world to me, so thank you so mych if you left any <3 <3


End file.
